


Uninstall

by Chu_ZiHang



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_ZiHang/pseuds/Chu_ZiHang
Summary: A work inspired by "Weight of the World" chorus, from NieR Automata OST, combined with recent playthrough of Mystic Messenger. Also one line from cutscene after Ending E credits, by Pod 153 - they are perpetually trapped, in an never ending cycle of life and death.[Chorus]Cause we're going to shout it loudEven if our words seem meaninglessIt's like I'm carrying the weight of the worldI wish that someway, somehowThat I could save every one of usBut the truth is that I'm only one girlMaybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to lifeCome to life…
Kudos: 3





	Uninstall

The Player was tired of the resets. They had spent months, trying to 100% Mystic Messenger. But it **seemed** **so… meaningless.** Everyone in the game universe had their issues, and yet, they could never save everyone. Only the person whose route they entered had a chance at having their issues resolved.

For example, Zen had his issues with Echo Girl. Yoosung had his obsession with LOLOL, and denial of Rika's death. Jaehee was trapped in a job she was not confident enough to quit, except in her route. Jumin clearly had issues as well, obsessed with his cat, and not being sure how to show MC love. And really, Seven, it seemed quite obvious in hindsight that his chat room persona was a facade.

And V, sure he done some things wrong, like lying about Rika's death, but, nobody told him what Rika was doing was wrong. And poor Saeran, left behind by V to Rika, who brainwashed him into an agent of Mint Eye, and used him against his own twin.

It felt like the MC of the game **carried the weight of their world**. They, the player were expected to choose one to save, abandoning the others to their own devices. How the player **wished that someway, somehow, they could save everyone** , by MC.

But the reality was that MC was **only one girl** , after all. And the game wouldn't allow it. They, the game characters, were **perpetually trapped in a cycle of never ending** resets. Perhaps…

The Player made up their mind. Without MC, the game characters would be able to continue life as usual. Perhaps that might lead to the same conclusion as before, however, it was also likely that they would be able to save each other instead. Without the Player, there would no longer be a need for a game. They would no longer be trapped in a perpetual cycle of resets.

**[Would you like to uninstall Mystic Messenger?]**

**- > [YES]**


End file.
